


Surprise squirrel

by rite8



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rite8/pseuds/rite8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of green eye monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Different POV

In 5 days time, Seattle Reign will hold a game against Sky Blue at their home field. After the game, both teams have 10 days off before starting another game. That means her girlfriend will stay at her house for the first time after the game. Hope is a nervous wreck.

She has been calling Carli nonstop for the past few days to ask about her opinion in how to deal with her first visitor. Short of her family and Carli, Hope never has anyone else visiting her home before. But she also never has a girlfriend before as well.

After making sure she stock up all Kelley's favorite snacks and DVDs, Hope is now wiping her kitchen counter clean when her phone rings. 

"Hello, may I speak to my girlfriend, please?" 

Hope grins widely. Since they become official a month ago, Hope can't help but smile whenever she thinks about Kelley. Even her teammates noticed that about her but when they asked about it, Hope keeps her relationship with Kelley a secret. Both of them agree to wait before telling other people. They want to be comfortable with each other as a couple before letting their friend knows.

"I'm sorry. You obviously dial the wrong number. I don't have anybody that fit your description. But I'm available if you are interested." Hope plays along.

Kelley laughs rang loudly from the phone.

"Hey, hot pants. What are you doing? Not wiping the kitchen counter again are you?" Kelley asked knowingly.

Hope feels her face getting warm. Her girlfriend does know her very well. She has cleaned the whole house twice after she invited Kelley to stay with her.

Also few weeks ago Kelley has made it her mission to find Hope a cute pet name. By now, Kelley has called her hot mama, cutie bun, boo boo, muffin and sweetie pie. Apparently, she will not stop until she get the one that Hope likes.

"Nope, hot pants doesn’t sound right to me. Try again." Hope replies. 

"But, pookie poo... I'm nearing the end of my lists. I cannot think of other names already." Kelley persists. Hope can see Kelley stomping her feet while stating it.

"No. Not that one either. Maybe you should just call me by my name." Hope suggests.

"Huh? But it’s not romantic enough. I remember last time, somebody is very jealous when someone else calls me by my name." Kelley jokes.

"That’s why I am calling you my baby girl now. No one else can call you that. I've already labeled it as mine." Hope replies cheekily.

"Hope... You can call me anything. As long as people know you are my girlfriend." Kelley said suddenly in serious tone. 

Oooops. Hope knows there is something wrong just from that tone. Before she can ask, Kelley continues.

"So... How's Kate? I heard that you hang out and getting chummy with her last weekend?" Kelley asked testily.

Hope bangs her head repeatedly on the counter. Her teammates really can't keep their mouth shuts, she thought to herself.

"Erm.... What are you talking about? You know I went for the Nike photo shoot last weekend, Kell." 

"Hmmph....then why do I receive a text from Syd and Pinoe telling me you getting chummy with Kate last Saturday?" 

Hope cursed inwardly. She knows Syd and Pinoe like to tease Kelley about her. Even to the extent trying to make Kelley feel jealous. It was okay before when they are still friends but now that has change, this really will land her in a trouble with her girlfriend.

"Owh...you mean after the shoots? Yeah...We've met and I've invited her to have a drink at the coffee shop then we just chat a while. I think that's when Syd and Pinoe saw us." Hope explains. She prayed Kelley will trust her.

"You promised, that's all? I don't like it when you are getting chummy with anyone but me." Kelley sulked.

"I promise, baby. Nothing else is happening. I've just got you and I don't plan to let you go so soon." Hope promised whole heartily.

Kelley drops the subject after that. Hope takes a deep breath of relief. Felling happy she can avoid an argument before it starts. Apparently her choice to keep the relationship a secret is now haunting her. 

When Kelley ends the call half an hour later, Hope makes her way to her bedroom. She opens her wardrobe where she stored all the surprise gift she bought her girlfriend last Saturday.

The truth is that after her photo shoots, Hope walks pass a toy shop and before she knows it, she's standing in front of a cabinet filled with stuffed squirrels of different colors and sizes. While she contemplates which one to buy for Kelley, she feels a finger tapping her on the shoulder.

Hope turns her body around, and she was surprised when she was face to face with a grinning Kate. While Hope babbling trying to come up with reasonable excuses, Kate just laughed.

"I know, Hope. It's for your squirrel, Kelley. The whole teams know when you threaten Laura to moves her to our team. And we are facing SBFC this coming Friday, I believes this is for her?" Kate smiles when Hope just nods her head.

Kelley has asked Hope to apologize to Laura and the whole team once she comeback from the holiday. The team forgave her easily after that but now they are teasing her mercilessly about it.

After getting over the awkward moment, Kate even helped Hope to decide on which stuffed squirrels to buy for Kelley. One and a half hour later, they made their way to the cafe near the shops. While sipping their coffee, Kate keep teasing Hope about how hard she need to convince the keeper of not buying the whole stuffed toys atop the shelves.

Hope looks down into the bags that hold 5 different type of stuffed squirrel. When she bought all 5 toys, Kate stated that the keeper is really smitten with her defender.

What Kate doesn't know is that each squirrel will have a roles in helping Hope exclaiming her loves for her girlfriend.


	2. Getting closer

Hope kissed Kelley's neck and snuggled close to her girlfriend's body. Hope can hear her dog, Leo barking outside the bedroom door begging to be let out. Hope sighed. 

When she can't ignore the barking anymore, Hope reluctantly releases the warmth of the defender's body and makes her way to the door. When she heard Kelley whined on lost of the keeper's body close to her, Hope whispered softly to her ear.

"I'm letting Leo out for a while, baby. I will comeback after that." Kelley nodded her head unconsciously and fells back into sleep. 

Once Leo comes back inside, Hope makes her way to the kitchen and waited for the coffee to finish brewing. Suddenly she feels familiar pair of arms wrapping tightly on her waist. 

"You said you are coming back to bed, Hope. I'm sleeepyyyy. I need my cuddles buddy." Kelley whined again.

Hope turned her body and kissed Kelley softly on her forehead. 

"Why don't you go to the living room wait for me a while. I will bring breakfast. You need to eat something for the hangover that I know you have right now." Hope suggested.

Kelley nodded her head and trudged slowly to the couch. Hope saw Leo follows closely beside the defender protectively. 

Hope was surprised when she saw her girlfriend standing at the side of the training field yesterday. Apparently her girlfriend has booked an earlier flight to surprise the keeper. When Hope saw Kelley's grinning face looking at her, she runs to the defender happily. She can hear the whistled and whooping noise made by her teammate but she just ignores them.

"Hey... Miss me?" Kelley shouted.

Hope didn't stop running until she reached the defender's side. She took Kelley into her arms and spins her around while laughing happily. Both of their laughter rang loudly across the field. 

"I miss you so much, baby." Hope answered truthfully. 

They hugged tightly with each other. The keeper doesn't really want to let her girlfriend go but she can feel her teammate staring a hole behind her while snickering among themselves.

Hope release Kelley and turn her body to start the introduction. Before she can say anything, Syd and Pinoe engulfed Kelley in a hug and takes turns to spin the defender around. The rest of the team laugh when they saw their teammate reenacting the scene they saw from their keeper's earlier. Hope starts to frown but when she saw how happy Kelley is, she let it go. 

Once she was released, Kelley moves back closer to Hope. 

"Hi, I'm Kelley. I'm Hope's girlfriend. It’s nice to meet all of you, finally." Kelley announced. 

The team looks on as they saw their fierce keeper blushing red when Kelley kissed her cheek. Hope chuckled silently when she saw Kelley gave a warning stare at Kate when she announces that. Seems she's not the only one that is jealous in their relationship. 

Kelley joins the team dinner that night. Hope feels very proud of how her team welcomes Kelley warmly into their circles. She watched as Kelley jokes around with Carm and Jess, converse in Japanese with Homi (everyone surprised by this, even Laura) and getting tipsy with Syd and Pinoe. 

Hope walks to the couch to find Kelley lying sleepily watching the television while her hand absently stroking Leo's head that lied beside her. The two instantly become closed friend when Kelley gave him the treat that she bought last night. He never leaves her side since.

"Hey...moves over. That’s my spot." Hope instructed the dog. 

Kelley laughs when the dog ignores Hope. She moves her head up and signals Hope to sit on the couch. Once hope settled down, Kelley placed her head on the keeper's lap. She closed her eyes when she feels Hope's finger stroking her hair.

"Do you want to eat now or later? How's the headache?" Hope asked in gentle voice.

"It’s a bit better. The aspirin I took before sleep last night helps a lot. Thanks for taking care of me." 

Similar to when Hope visited Kelley last month, they chose to stay at home on the first day. After breakfast, the moves back to the bed and Hope continues stroking Kelley's hair to lull her to sleep. She needs her girlfriend to be clear headed and ready for her surprise.


	3. Surprise!

Hope is not impressed. The rain and cold totally turns her mood sour for the game. It doesn't help that her girlfriend is not talking to her right now. Even her calls were ignored and right now her girlfriend's glared means she is still in trouble. 

Although her team won over Sky Blue, Hope can't help but feel sad over her girlfriend dejected face. She knows Kelley worked hard to improve her team performance and boost their confidence; their current lost will put a setback to her girlfriend's team.

Hope watched on as Kelley trudged slowly to other Seattle team player to congratulate them on the winning. Before she reached Hope, Kelley turned her body away and walks to the tunnel with Sophie. Hope knows it’s not intentional by Kelley's part but it brings back the memory of her jealousy up front. She can feel her face scrunching tightly and her shoulder tensed.

When Kate looks at her worriedly, Hope just shrugged her shoulder. They have been arguing over how close Kelley is with Sophie yesterday which resulted in Hope sleeping in the guest room. When she woke up in the morning, Kelley already gone for her team briefing.

Hope and Kelley have been busy with each of their training to prepare before the game. During the day, they hardly see each other and only will have enough energy to cuddle at night before starting their day again. Hope doesn’t mind because she knows once the game done, they have the time off to really spend it together. 

Their night yesterday started normal enough but when Kelley bring up Sophie name, Hope tensed visibly.

"She just thinks that I should be with the team tonight, Hope. Before the game we always have a ritual where we spend time together." Kelley explained.

"I know about ritual, Kell. But I don't believe that you need to spend the night with her to do it!" Hope raised her voice. 

When saw Kelley raised an eyebrow, Hope knows she suppose to calm herself down but she cannot help it. 

"I've already talked with Cap and she said its okay. Do you want to spend time with the team or HER?" Hope asked accusingly.

"Hope… That's enough okay. This is about my team and what about you, huh? Yesterday you came in late because you are spending time with Kate. I never said anything when you miss our dinner date." Kelley says defensively.

"That's different! She wants me to give her more coaching. I'm teaching her how to be defender and not having some bonding time with her!"

Kelley shakes her head. She cannot believe that Hope totally cannot see how similar their relationship with their own teammates. Sometime her girlfriend's jealousy really makes her so frustrated.

"Hope, please be reasonable babe. It's only one night and as Caitlin will be rooming with Cap, I can sleep on her bed tonight."

"No, Kell. Why do you need to sleep in the same room with Her. I can pick you up after that." 

"It will be too late and you need your rest too." Kelley tried to convince the keeper. 

"Plus, Sophie is renting a car here. She's picking me up in 20 minutes." 

Hope ignored Kelley and walk to her bedroom. She slammed the door hard. Apparently Kelley already decided what she want to do before consulting her and that made Hope feel more furious with her girlfriend.

A while later, she can hears Kelley opening the front door. Hope pressed her ears to the bedroom door and hears Kelley conversing with Sophie. She heard a tumble and waited until she heard the door close again before making her way to the living room. 

She was surprised when she saw Kelley sitting quietly on the sofa and sitting closely with Sophie. She saw Sophie putting her arms around Kelley's shoulder while whispering quietly to her ears.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hope shouted.

Both figure on the sofa turn shocked at Hope. 

"Erm....nothing." Sophie replied.

"It doesn’t look like nothing to me! And in my house! How dare you!" Hope started to walk to the pair angrily. 

Before she can come near, she can feel Kelley's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, no babe… it's nothing. I accidently kick the table and hurt my toes. Nothing happen." Kelley tries to calm her keeper

Hope looks down to Kelley red toes. When she looks back up, she can see Sophie smirking behind Kelley.

"What...you don't trust your girlfriend? Or you just know you are not good enough?" 

Hope sees red. She hates it when the midfielder can just bring up her fears up front. Before she can think further she grabbed Sophie by the arm and dragged her out of the house. She can hear Kelley shouting her name but she ignores it. She continued dragging the Canadian and pushes her to the car. 

"You better drives back to where you coming from! You are not welcome here! You better go away before I call a cop!" She stands firmed until the car drives out from her yard.

When she turned back she can see Kelley's glaring at her. 

"I'm so piss at you right now. She was just helping me, Hope! Why can’t you understand that! I hope you are happy that you are sleeping on the couch tonight."

She was bringing back to the present when she hears the opposite locker door opens. Hope didn't jump straight into the shower hoping she didn’t miss her girlfriend exit. She shivered hard when she watched Sophie walked out with Kelley. Hope stopped the pair before they can pass her.

"Hey, bab…Kell. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Hope pleads.

"We suppose to have team dinner after this. Maybe you should talk to her later." Sophie interjects. Kelley doesn’t make eye contact with Hope.

"Please, Kell. Look Sophie, I'm sorry for last night. Kelley I'm...sorry too and I missed you." Hope pleads again.

Kelley sighed loudly. When she moves her head to look at Hope face, Hope saw her eyes soften.

"We will talk tonight after I comeback from the dinner, Hope. You should go have a shower before you get a cold." Kelley replied softly. Kelley moves close and kisses her on the cheek warmly. 

"I will see you tonight okay."

When Hope nods her head, Kelley walked away with Sophie. Before they turned the corner Hope saw Sophie turning her head back to glare at her. Hope shook her head. They really need to talk about the Canadian player.

After having few drinks with her team she made excuses to go back home early. She waited for Kelley return on the porch swing outside the house. When she saw Sophie's car lights she quickly made her way to the front yard. She waited for Kelley to say goodbye to her driver and Hope opened her passenger door before she was able to. Kelley smiles gratefully at Hope and make a move to the house. Inside Kelley makes her way to the sofa and pats the seat beside her.

"Come here, Hope. We need to talk."

Hope made her way slowly to her girlfriend. Once seated, Hope waited for the scolding that will come from Kelley.

"You know I'm your girlfriend, right. That means you have to trust me. If not, this thing we have will never work." Kelley starts. She takes a hold of Hope's hand and put it on her lap.

"I like that you are jealous. It means you want my attention. But you need to control it. We cannot keep arguing over the same thing, babe." Kelley continued

Hope turned her head to look at Kelley. She can feel her eyes start to tear up again when she hears the terms of endearment coming from her girlfriend lips. It means Kelley has started to forgive the keeper.

"I'm sorry, baby. I try not to be jealous anymore. But sometimes it’s hard with that Canadian. You know she likes you, right?" Hope asked imploringly

"Yes, I know Hope. But she is just a friend. What you do to her last night, you scared me and it’s not the person that I know. It's not even you." 

Hope nodded her head agreed. Sometimes she feels she become another person when the Canadian try anything with her girlfriend. 

"I like so many other people, Hope. But I can only be in love with one person. You." Kelley whispered softly to Hope's ears.

Hope looks up shocked. When she saw the warm loving eyes looking back at her, she smiles happily.

"Wait here." Hope said suddenly.

Kelley feels her brows furrowed unhappily. She expects at least the keeper will reply her back and not run away.

Hope returned to the living room holding a plastic bag fill with the stuff toys. Kelley looks on questionably when Hope passed her the bag.

"Open it. It's for you." Hope urges on.

Kelley opens the bag and when she moves too slowly for the keepers liking, Hope starts to take each toys and arrange it on the table. Each squirrel is holding a piece of paper. 

"You need to read the piece of paper from the left squirrel to the right." Hope instructs.

Kelley nods her head. Although she was confused with the keeper behavior, she follows her girlfriend instruction. She opens each piece of paper one by one. Each paper has Hope's handwriting.

I'm-in-love-with-YOU, Kell.

Kelley looks up at Hope face. She grins happily. She grabs Hope face and kissed her deeply. They didn’t stop kissing until they hear the phone ringing.

Both stop and look at each other breathing heavily. Hope can feel her desire burning heavily while looking at her girlfriend reactions.

"Answer the phone, baby. But don’t be long; I will wait for you in the bedroom." Kelley whispers

Hope pick up her phone without looking at the caller id. When she hears Carli voice she just said, "Can’t talk. Busy with Kelley. Will call you back later."   
She put the phone on silent and runs to the bedroom.


	4. Intervention

Kelley pokes Hope teasingly in the side. The keeper just swatted her poking fingers lightly. Hope can hear Kelley giggling softly beside her. Hope moves her head facing her girlfriend and smiles. Kelley's hair was highlights by the morning sun shining between the curtains. It creates a halo on her head. Hope sighed dreamily. She really does have an angel for a girlfriend. She was snapped back to reality when Kelley hops out from the bed nakedly and just move to grab her clothes.

"I'm hungry, babe. Please make me a breakfast." Kelley pouts while looking at the keeper hopefully.

"I am too. Maybe you can come here. You can help me with my hunger." Hope looked over at her girlfriend and wiggled her eyes suggestively.

Kelley blushed red. Although he was tempted to go back to her keeper, Kelley just laughed and winked her eyes to her.

"Tiihiihihii.... You have to catch me first!" Kelley runs from the room. Hope dressed quickly and rushes quickly to catch up with her girlfriend.

Once they finished with breakfast, Kelley lies back on her favorite lounge chair while facing the Seattle view. It also helps that Hope is lying beside her while reading the paper quietly. She grabs Hope arms tightly to her body.

"I love you." Kelley whispers

Hope felt familiar warmth in her chest when she hears that. After their lovemaking last night, Kelley fell asleep instantly but Hope spend the time memorizing every little curves and freckles on her girlfriends body. She looks down at Kelley's face pushing a lock of hair behind her ears. 

"I adore you so much, baby." Hope replies jokingly.

Hope chuckles when she saw Kelley pouts feigning annoyance. Before Kelley move herself away, Hope grabs Kelley waist forcefully and pulls her girlfriend back to her body. Kelley squirmed to get away but Hope holds on tightly while laughing at her girlfriend’s antic. She pulls Kelley face close and kisses her repeatedly until Kelley stops her squirming. 

"I adore you…your smile..your laugh..your eyes...your freckles…I loves everything about you." 

Kelley bites Hope's neck in retaliation. When she hears Hope gasped, she laughed heartily.  
“You only love my body?? Huh? That’s for being mean to me." 

Kelley then kissed Hope forehead softly and both cheeks.

"That’s for loving me." Kelley says cheekily. She then tugs on Hope's hand. 

"Let have a shower together. I want you to show me around today. I want to eat ice cream too!" Kelley says excitedly.

Hope follows her girlfriend dutifully. If they need to shower together to save times and water, Hope will not object.

Once they emerged from the showers together, Hope finds herself sitting on the front porch waiting for her girlfriend. When she hears Kelley voice calling her back, Hope trudged on to her bedroom. She watched as Kelley still trying to find shirt that can matches her blue jeans. 

"You just need to dress casual, Kell. You will look beautiful no matter what." Hope insisted.

Kelley turns grinning happily while tugging Hope UW shirts down her body. The shirt looks bigger as compared to her girlfriend small frame. Kelley looks up at Hope and raised her eyebrow questionably.

"You look more beautiful wearing this and if we don’t make a move now, I don’t think we can go anywhere." Hope looks on when Kelley licks her lips slowly and Hope cant resists it anymore. She kissed Kelley hard.

"Let’s go, baby while we can. I know once I start, you may not be able to move again." Hope whispered teasingly. Kelley agrees and jumps away quickly to get her handbag.  
They spend the day together. Hope indulges Kelley on her request to have an ice cream after their lunch. Hope even let Kelley drags her around the town to shop for her family. 

Hope is sitting on the bench outside the shop while Kelley’s getting her second ice cream. Suddenly she hears her name being called up. When she turned she was surprised to see Sophie walking toward her. She can feel her body tensed slightly and cursed inwardly for her uncontrolled reactions. Although they have talked about it last night Hope knows it is too soon for her to accept the Canadian presence.

"Hey, Hope. I've been trying to get Kelley. Just want to tell her that Jill, Caitlin and I will be staying bit longer here caused we want to do some sightseeing. I want Kelley to join us. Maybe you can give her the messages."

Hope realized that the Canadian purposely ignored the reason why Kelley chose to stay longer in Seattle. Hope started to feels annoyed.

"Sorry, Soph. I don’t think she can join you. You see.... My girlfriend and I have a plan to explore the town today. So can't do that." Hope smirked at the midfielder when she saw Sophie eyes widen at the word girlfriend.

"You can’t take all her time away from us, Hope. She can make her own decisions. Don’t be so controlling!" Sophie insisted.

Before Hope can reply, Sophie continues on.

"You are not even worthy of her! You will only corrupt her with all your problem and issues. You want to see her name related to anything with you on the tabloids? If you really love her like you claimed to be, you know better than to be near her. She’s too naïve and innocent to be corrupted by the like of you!" Sophie blurted out angrily.  


Hope stands up defensively.

“I think maybe you should stop before your blood vessel burst. Kelley is my girlfriend. Although she acts like a kid sometimes, don’t forget that she is an adult and she studied in Stanford. Believed me when I said she knows what she is doing last night.” Hope smirked again.  


When Sophie heard that she starts to push Hope hard on her shoulder making the keeper lose her steps but Hope stands firm still. She doesn’t want to be in a fight with the midfielder. She knows Kelley would not be happy.

"Don’t you ever touch her!" Sophie shouts angrily.

"She doesn’t want you...damn it! What part of it that you don’t understand!" Hope replied back grumpily. She really tried to keep her patience intact but the other player makes it hard for her to keep her cool.

When Sophie made a fist and tried to punch her, Hope just has about enough. She stops the fist from making their way to her face. But the Canadian doesn’t seem to slow down and start to punch Hope on the stomach by her other hand. Hope groaned in pain and she sees red.  


She pushed the midfielder back and Sophie stumbled back. But due to her own clumsiness, the Canadian player started to tumble down hard on the pavement and scraped both of her palms while trying to stop her own fall. Hope clenched her teeth tightly and takes a deep breath. She starts to make her way to help the other player up. She saw Sophie eyes widen in fear.

Before she can make anymore moves, Hope feels her shoulders were grabbed from behind. Hope turns defensively, but calms down when she sees Jill hands that holding hers captive. Caitlin is standing by her side looking on worriedly.

"Enough… Hope! Paul will not like it if you involved in a fight!" Jill tried to reason with her fellow keeper.

"You are better than this. Please control your anger! This will never solve anything!" Jill added.

Hope looks up as Kelley suddenly rushed out from the shop clutching the ice cream on both of her hand. 

"Yeah, you need to keep your anger checked, Hope. You are acting like a bitch. You know what; I will not press any charges when you push me and tried to punch me!" Sophie interjects. Kelley eyes widen when she heard that.  


“Is it true, Hope? Why do you want to hurt Sophie? I’ve thought we have talked about this?” Kelley furrowed her brows questionably.  
When Hope refused to say anything, Kelley pushed both her ice cream to Hope and starts to help her teammate up.  


“You okay, Soph? What happen? Oh my god, your palms is bleeding!” Kelley looks on at Hope when she said that.  


“It’s okay, Kell. I don’t know what happen. When I saw Hope, I just come here to greet her and ask your where about. She suddenly pushed me!” Hope glared at the midfielder when she heard that and starts to make her way to the midfielder threateningly.  


“Eeeeeekkk…..” Sophie squeaks suddenly and moves her body behind Kelley.  


“Calm down, Hope! You’ve done enough! I think you better go back to your home. We need to clean this up before it gets infected.” Jill urged on. As Kelley has turned her attention to her teammates and Hope feels dejected. When she saw Sophie smirking behind Kelley, Hope just turned and stormed away. 

She knows the others will never believe her but it hurt. She can feel her heart breaks into pieces when her girlfriend doesn’t even let her explain and just assume the worst! Hope can hear Kelley calls her name but Hope continues walking angrily to her car. She refused to let the others see the tears that swimming heavily in her eyes. She let the tears fall uncontrollably once she was in the safety of her car.


	5. Eye opener

Kelley frowned when the keeper continues ignoring her calls and walks away towards the car. Once Hope slides into the car, Kelley expects her girlfriend to drive off angrily but the car sat unmoving from its parking space. She was disturbed from her stare when she hear Sophie grunt in pain while Jill cleaning up the dirt from her palms.

“Maybe we should bring you to the hospital, Sophie. But it doesn’t look too bad from here.” Caitlin tries to pacify the Canadian. Kelley nods her head and looks on hopefully at her teammates.

“Yeah, maybe you guys need to go to the hospital and update me later. I need to go to Hope.” Kelley said anxiously.

When she looks back to the car, it remains unmoved and she’s getting worried about her girlfriend. She turned back towards her teammates and was faced with two set of angry eyes.

“Why would you go back to her? She hurt me! Don’t you see this?” Sophie starts while showing her bleeding palms.

“Yeah, Kell. She hurt Sophie. We don’t want her to hurt you either. She really needs to control her anger or something.” Caitlin adds.

Kelley shakes her head. She knows she will have to talk to Hope about what happen but she don’t think the keeper will ever intentionally hurt her or anyone else at all. 

“No…she’s not like that. I don’t know what happen just now but I know she will never start anything without being provoked in the first place. I know her and I need to be with her.” Kelley explained urgently. 

“Yes…Kelley is right. Hope will never do anything that can jeopardize her position in the team. This is totally not her. Go to her, Kell. Maybe you guys need to talk about what happen.” Jill agrees. 

Kelley starts to run to the car before she can hear the rest of the protests come from her two roommates. When she reached the side of the car, she was shocked to find Hope is sobbing quietly in her seat. She quietly knocks on the window and waits patiently for Hope to acknowledge her. When none came from the keeper, Kelley knows she needs to do something.

“Move, Hope. You cannot drive back home like this. Go to the other side please.” Kelley said opening the door.

Hope looks up shockingly when her door was open forcefully. She moves to the other seats without saying anything. Hope just stares openly at Kelley while the small defender trying to adjust the seats and car mirrors to her heights. 

“You need to give me the direction. You know how bad I am at this.” Kelley adds softly.

Hope managed to calm herself down on their drive back to the house. Other than giving direction to the house, they didn’t say anything else. Hope can’t read out what her girlfriend’s mood at the moment while Kelley just hummed to herself alongside the song that blaring softly from the radio. The journey seems too long for Hope’s comfort and she started to fidget in her seats. 

“I know I need to exp…” Hope starts. But before she can continues, Kelley shoots her down.

“No… I don’t think here is a good place for this. We can talk when we are back at the house.”

Hope slumped back in her seat. She knows it’s only fair for Kelley if she knows the truth from her and let the defender decides whether to trust her or not. She was determined not let Sophie ruined their relationship. Hope willing to beg for her girlfriend’s forgiveness if that’s what it will take.

As they reached the house, both make their way to the living room. Seems they are always having their big discussion on the couch. Hope dared a glance at Kelley. When minutes passed and Kelley remained quiet, Hope sighed heavily.

"Kell, I am really....really sorry about what happen just now. I know I should've have control my temper but to my defense I didn't even start the fight like she said!" Hope suddenly burst out. Kelley looks up surprised at Hope.

"Before you say anything, I just want to say that I'm really hurt that you choose to believe her than me! I'm your girlfriend, Kell. You should let me explained!" Hope continued. She shot to her feet and started to pace angrily in front of her girlfriend. 

“She tried to punch me! And when I tried to push her away to stop her she fell down and hurt herself! It’s not like what she said, baby. Please.”   
She feels her tears threaten to fall again and this time she didn’t hide it from her girlfriend. Kelley quickly made her way to Hope and hugs the keeper close to her body while running her hand soothingly behind her back.

"I'm sorry...sobs...sorry... I raised my voice, Kell. I know I'm wrong to let her provokes me but..I'm just....sobs…Not my fault...please don’t leave me...I need you to believe me." Hope begs.

When Kelley tried to step back, Hope refused to let go and keep her hold tight around Kelley's waist. Kelley realized that although the keeper always so confidence in everything that she’s dealing with, Hope is totally the opposite in their relationship. She slowly walked Hope back down on the couch and sit on the keeper’s lap. 

"Hey, look at me, babe." Kelley nudged Hope's head up. When she saw how sad the keeper looks she kissed away the tears softly.

"I love you, Hope and nobody else. You hear me. I love YOU. I never leave you because you are stuck with me now, babe." Kelley urged further.

When Hope doesn’t reply and just shrugged her shoulder, Kelley glowered up at her. She knows she need to work harder in convincing the keeper but this is totally ridiculous. She suddenly pinched Hope right arm. 

“Owwwww!!! Why you do that for?” The keeper said petulantly. Hope started to push her away and release her hold on Kelley. 

“No. Don’t. I’m sorry. Just that you are so stubborn. Do you hear me just now? I LOVE YOU…you goof! And when did I say I believed Sophie? You don’t even let me say anything before you walked away to the car.” Kelley argues back stubbornly.

"I believed you. I know you didn’t start the fight, Hope. Remember when we talk about trust?" Kelley waited until Hope's eye look back up at her and nod her head.

"It’s both way, you know. I trusted you will never do anything to ruin our relationship and when you promised me that you will control your jealousy, I believed you." Kelley continued.

Hope perked up when she heard Kelley’s word. Kelley believed her and on top of that the defender really seems to love her. But her action earlier really confused her. 

"But, why you didn’t say anything in the car then? I thought because you are angry that I hurt Sophie." Hope looks at her girlfriend incredulously. 

Kelley rolled her eyes and huffed deeply.

"It’s because I need to focus on the driving okay. You know how uncomfortable I am driving your big car. Then on top of that I keep thinking about the ice cream that you throw away!" Kelley pouted.

Hope starts to giggle which in turn starts to turn into deep laughter. Kelley pouts further, and when the keeper doesn’t seems to stop anytime soon, Kelley swat at Hope's body. Kelley giggled to herself when Hope tries to evade her hands while continues on laughing.

When Kelley's hand accidently slapped against her stomach, Hope tries to suppress a wince. Kelley stops when she saw Hope's reaction. Before Hope can stop her, Kelley pushed up her shirt. She frowned when she saw the dark bruised which starting to form on the keeper's body. Kelley knows Hope doesn’t have the bruised on her stomach when they have their shower this morning. She runs her hands softly against the abdomen. 

“Why do you have this bruise? Babe…What happen? And don’t even think of lying to me.” Kelley insisted.

Hope slouched a bit further into the couch. She mumbled out the rest about what happen to her girlfriend. She can feel Kelley’s body tensed after she finishes the story.

"You should throw the ice cream at her face! How dare she punch you! How dare she touch you! Oh…wait until I tell Captain about this!" Kelley’s continues. Now Kelley’s the one that pacing back and forth in front of the keeper.

Hope looks on at Kelley amusedly as her girlfriend rambles on many ways to hurt her own teammate. Hope rested her head on the arm of the couch. She was relief that now Kelley seems to be aware the whole truth about what happen with the Canadian player. 

She closed her eyes and let Kelley voice soothes her. While listening to Kelley's plan to release an army of squirrels with poisonous ice cream to avenge for her, Hope can’t help containing her yawn anymore. The day’s event really took a lot of her energy and her eyes feels heavy but Hope tried to force herself awake. 

When Kelley sees how tired the keeper looks, she grabbed the keeper’s hand and makes their moves to bedroom. Kelley lies down and Hope crawled on top of her. Kelley runs her hand through Hope’s hair while the keeper rested on her shoulder.

"Shhh... Rest, babe. I'll be here when you wake up. I love you." Kelley whispered and kissed the keeper’s forehead.

“Love you too..baby.” Hope mumbles back sleepily.

Hope listen to her girlfriend’s beating heart and drift into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Eye opener v2 - alternative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different response from Hope

Kelley frowned when the keeper continues ignoring her calls and walks away towards the car. Once Hope slides into the car, Kelley expects her girlfriend to drive off angrily but the car sat unmoving from its parking space. She was disturbed from her stare when she hear Sophie grunt in pain while Jill cleaning up the dirt from her palms.

“Erm….Soph. What happen really?” Kelley asked suddenly.

“It’s like I told you earlier, Kell. When I asked where you are, she started to push me.” Sophie shrugged her shoulder. She tried to avoid looking into Kelley’s eyes when she said that.

“But she will never do that on purpose, Soph. Are you sure that’s all that you asked? Did you do anything to provoke her?” Kelley said.

She really doubts her roommate is telling her the whole story. She knows her girlfriend. After they have discussed about what Hope feels about the Canadian, she really believed they have address all Hope’s jealousy. She don’t believed that just asking her where about really anger the keeper easily.

“Are you really sure, that’s all???” Jill suddenly asked. She also knows her fellow keeper very well. Hope is not a person that let such a simple question get to her. 

“Erm…maybe I said something and she say something back and we get into argument. But she still pushed me!” Sophie insisted.

“What did you say actually, Soph. Please tell us word by word.” Kelley said angrily. Looking at Sophie’s nervous body gesture, she seems to be hiding something from the rest of her teammates. She started to fidget on her feet. Before Sophie can say anything, an angry voice rang behind them.

“Yes. Do please tell the rest of them what really happen just now.” Hope challenges suddenly.

Kelley turned to the keeper surprised. Hope knows her red eyes showed the signs of her earlier breakdown but she really don’t care anymore. She feels Kelley hand reaching for her closed fist and she takes a deep sighed of relief. Her girlfriend action bolsters her confidence and she pushed on.

“Come on. I promised I will not do anything to you. There is absolutely no reason for me to hurt you unless you don’t tell the truth.” Hope said.   
“Hey...wait. We saw what happen, Hope. We saw you pushed her away and she stumbled down after that.” Caitlin tried to help.

Kelley’s eye widen when she hears that. When Hope started to tense, Kelley pull the keeper close to her side to prevent her girlfriend attacking her roommate. She ran her hand soothingly behind Hope’s back.

“No, Caitlin. I think we should let Soph explain about what happen. I know Hope will explain to me about what happen later when we are at home but as she currently need medical attention, maybe she should start to explain first.” Kelley said impatiently.

“Maybe you should start on how you attempt to punch me, first.” Hope starts.

Three set of eyes now widen and looking at Sophie questionably. 

“Or better yet, maybe you should explain to them how come a bruise will be forming on my stomach if you only asked me question and never throw a punch at me?” Hope continues on.

Kelley glared at her fellow teammate when Hope said that. She started to stalk angrily at the Canadian player. 

“You punch my girlfriend?! Are you out of your mind! What is wrong with you! How dare you hurt my girlfriend” Kelley pushed the Canadian player back. 

Before she can do further damages, Hope pulls Kelley back by her waist. The defender keeps struggling to reach her fellow teammate while Jill stands between them.

“I think you should bring her to the hospital now to check on her palms. I don’t think I can hold her much longer.” Hope suggests. 

Jill agreed and started to pull Sophie and Caitlin quickly away. 

“Let me go, Hope! She hurt you dammit! You better watch your back!” Kelley shouted loudly at the retreating figures.

When Hope realized she has left Kelley behind, she quickly made her way back to her girlfriend. She saw Kelley keep talking with her teammates Hope decides to be the bigger person and apologized to Sophie. But when she comes near she heard how Kelley keeps questioning the Canadian player, about what happen. She heard the doubt in her girlfriend voice and she knows that she still have a chance as her girlfriend doesn’t seem angry but more curious about what happen. Hope looks down at her girlfriend lovingly. Kelley still struggles for Hope to let her go even though her fellow teammate has long gone.

“You do know that Sophie your teammate right? You cannot hurt her. Your Captain will not be happy.” Hope grinned when she said that.

Kelley stops struggling. She looks at Hope worriedly.

“Hey…but you are okay, right. The bruise you said earlier, does it hurt?” 

“Nah…her fists is so small, I don’t even feel it. But to ease your worries, you can check it out later at home.” Kelley nodded her head. She suddenly hugged the keeper tightly to her body.

“I’m sorry if you feel that I don’t believe you, babe. I’m just confused about what happen. When you walked away, I know that you are not happy. That’s why I insist Sophie explained about what happen.” Kelley mumbled softly.

“It’s okay, baby. I let you make it up to me later. Now how about that ice cream? I think I still have a mood for another ice cream.” Hope asked.

Hope raised her eyebrow when Kelley just shakes her head. 

“I don’t think I want to eat ice cream anymore. We can watches movie and snuggled. Plus I want to update Captain about what happen today and checked your bruise. I want to kiss it better. Let’s go home!” Kelley said excitedly.

Once they reached the house, Kelley made the call to her Captain and explains everything. Hope watched on from the couch as Kelley nods her head and just agreed with whatever Kristie said on the phone. When she ended the call, Kelley is grinning widely.

“Cap said that she will bring Abby on this. She said she may need to talk to you as well.” Hope just nods her head. 

She do not care about what happen to the Canadian player, however she still worries that her girlfriend still rooming with the player. Hope feels Kelley sidles close to her side and Hope opens her arms to let Kelley rest her head on Hope’s shoulder. Hope kissed the top of Kelley head and takes a deep breath. Her tensed body started to relax down.

“Don’t worry, babe. Sophie will need to move her things from my place soon. It’s Captain’s order. She will have to move in with Jill. This means I may have new roommate and maybe this time around you will not feel jealous anymore.” Kelley said jokingly.

Hope chuckles softly. She can’t promise her girlfriend that. She knows she is very possessive when it comes to her girlfriend attention and Kelley’s know it as well. Kelley suddenly turns around and straddles the keeper and started to pepper Hope’s face with kisses.

“I..kiss..Love..kiss..You..kiss. Let’s move to the bedroom where I can properly make it up to you.” Kelley whispered in her ears. 

Kelley let out a squeal when Hope starts to stands up abruptly while holding her behind firmly. Hope nips at Kelley’s neck playfully while making her way to the bedroom. 

“Yes…and also I think other people need to be reminded that you are mine.” Hope growled and bites Kelley’s neck hard for emphasis. When Hope saw the mark showing, she started to smirk happily.

“Whaaa….” Kelley gasped when she feel Hope’s bite on her neck. Before Kelley can ask, Hope started to kiss her hard on her lips. They tumbled on the bed together and Hope continues to show Kelley what she meant.


	7. Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've upload this via my phone

Hope ran out to the front yard after hearing her neighbor's truck. She stand still while watching her neighbor, Mr.Smith took down her bicycle from the back of the truck. She watched Kelley leaned her head on the passenger door dozing unconciously.  


"Hey, Hope. How are you?" Mr Smith greets.  


Hope just nodded her head but doesnt move her eyes away from Kelley's sleeping form. She stared at her girlfriend worriedly.  


"Dont worry, Hope. She just have few bruises and scratches on her knees. The doctor gave her a painkiller or something. She took some before we left the hospital." Her neighbor explained.  


"Thank you, Mr smith. Im sorry that we disturb your time. Just put the bike on the front porch. I will move it to the garage later."  


"Oh, nonsense. She didnt disturb me. She is very delightful person. She told me she's from Stanford too so we bonded already. She sure have so many interesting stories to tell me." Her neighbor added while chuckling to himself.   


Hope was surprised. Like Hope, Mr smith like to be left alone and doesnt like to socialise with other people. He always kept to himself. Hope cannot remembered the last time that she ever have this long conversation with her neighbor.  


Hope makes her way to the truck and open the passenger door slowly so as not to awake Kelley. Hope carefully placed her arms under Kelley's bandaged knee and cradle her girlfriend close. Kelley whom still under the influence of the painkillers slept on undisturbed.  


Mr smith helped hold the door opened while Hope moves Kelley inside the house and straight to the bedroom. After tucking Kelley in, Hope moves back out to thank her neighbour.  


"Thanks again Mr smith. Im totally grateful for your help."   


'Oh its nothing, Hope. Just promised me you get her to call me tomorow morning. She owed me the story on what happen today. Im sure its very exciting." Mr smith grinning widely.  


After walking her neighbor out, Hope start to dial her friend number.  


"Hey Carli. She's okay. Just a few scratches and bruises. Now she's sleeping." Hope started.  


"How the heck the kid got to be in bruises and scratches after few days with you?" Carli asked jokingly.   


Inwardly, Carli take a deep sighed of relief. She was grateful nothing bad has happen to her teammate. Earlier her friend has call her up frantically saying that her girlfriend is missing. After calming the keeper down, Carli listened as Hope explained about what happen.   


Kelley has left on Hope's bicycle to get their lunch and didnt return after more than an hour. Hope becomes worried and tried calling her girlfriend but Kelley didnt pick up her phone. When Hope went out to find Kelley, she was told by the owner of the restaurant that Kelley has left the restaurant hours ago. Hope tried to trace her girlfriend back to her house but unable to locate her.  


Just when Hope was trying to call the police, Hope received a call from Mr Smith explaining how he found Kelley limping slowly at the side of the road while trying to push the damaged bicycle up the hill towards Hope's home. Concerned about the blood he saw on Kelley's knee, he insisted to bring Kelley to the hospital for a check up. He asked Hope to wait at home rather than drive all the way to the hospital as Kelley already being treated.   


Hope walked to her bedroom after saying goodbye to Carli. Staring at her girlfriend bandaged knee, Hope can't help but feeling guilty.   


After snuggling down in front of the tv the whole morning, Kelley insists they need a change of scenery. Kelley suggested for them to have lunch at the cafe near Hope's place, but Hope refused to budge from her comfortable couch. So Kelley decided to just buy their lunch.   


Hope also suspect Kelley want to sneak in some of her favorite dessert as well. As Kelley is uncomfortable to drive Hope's car, she lend her bicycle and let Kelley ride it to the restaurant.   


Hope lies down beside the defender and pull her close to her body when she hears Kelley whispered softly.  


"Sorry I make you worry."  


"Sshhh...kell. Sleep. We will talk more tomorrow okay."  


Kelley snuggled closer and let herself fall into sleep. The next morning, they sat together in the kitchen having breakfast. Hope caught her gaze drifting to Kelley while sipping her coffee. She waits patiently for her girlfriend to finish her conversation with Mr Smith on the phone before asking any question. Kelley looks on sheepishly at Hope.  


"In my defense, its not my fault." Kelley started.  


Hope just raised one eyebrow. Kelley played with her fingers while Hope looks on skeptically.  


"Erm... While I was riding back, I think a squirrel passby in front of me. I tried to avoid hitting it but when I want to turn the bike suddenly a car drove pass me and I think he or she didnt see me. They swerved too near to my comfort and I jumped away but then forgot thats where the ditch is. So before I know it I was trying to climb out of it and then trying to find my way back to the house when Mr Smith found me. I think the car run over the bicycle. I will pay for the repair. Don't worry." Kelley explained sadly.  


"I dont care about the bike, baby. As long you are okay, thats all I care about." Hope pull Kelley to her lap.  
"Now, what happen to your phone? I keep trying to call you but you never pick up."  


"Erm....I think the squirrel took it. I need to buy another one. Can we go find new phone tomorrow?PLease... plus I need to give Mr smith my number as well so we can keep in touch. He's funny." Hope smiled at her adorable girlfriend.   


Only Kelley will describe Mr Smith as funny. Hope never saw the old guy ever smile before Kelley.  


"Im just glad that you are okay, Kell. Yeah we can go tomorrow and you are never going anywhere alone ever again." Hope insist.  


Kelley chuckled quietly. She didnt realised it yet but the keeper meant everyword of it.


	8. Overprotective

"I think your jealousy is getting more and more ridicolous, Hope." Carli said suddenly.

Hope turned to glare at her best friend. She slapped the gloves hard against her palm and continues watching her girlfriend laughing from behind Syd's back. 

Currently, they were only left with two pairs in the piggyback games. Abby is happily spinning herself around while Krieger still latching on her back. Both their laughter rangs across the training field. 

As Dawn blows the wistles for the game to end, Hope watched as Syd continues holding Kelley while chatting with Pinoe. As if sensing the keeper glare, Syd turn her head and smirked at the keeper. She tighten her hold on Kelley's bottom. Hope start to make her way angrily to the pair.Kelley jumped down from Syd's back when she saw Hope's approaching them with a scowled on her face. 

"I told you she will not be happy." Syd whispered from the side of her mouth.

"Hush, you. She's coming near. It's okay.." Kelley replied confidently.

Kelley realised that since Hope's altercation with Sophie and accidents few weeks ago, the keeper become more and more possesive of her attention than before. At first Kelley don't realise it but when few of her teammates bringing up the same thing, then maybe there seems to be some truth behind it.

Owh her girlfriend will never asked her directly but it seems that Hope will question her teammates of her whereabout. If Kelley didnt pick up her phone on time, Hope will call Jill or Captain and asked them to check on Kelley. 

Since the start of the training camp for the Canada game, Hope will not leave Kelley side at all. She forced Tobin and Alex to swap room with her and Carli so she can be in the connected room beside Kelley and Ali. She even asked Ali to let the connected door open so that it is easy for her to come to the room. 

At first Kelley think its adorable that the keeper want to be near her all the time and she didnt say anything because she also feels the same. 

But now it seems that everytime she started to have a conversation or activity with her other teammate, Hope will interfere. She will just sat beside her girlfriend while glowering or scowling at their teammate until they notice it and start to back away from Kelley. 

Hope would only reserved her scowling to Syd, Jill, Morgan or anybody that is still single. For her they were all trying to get her girlfriend away from her. When Hope went away to the restroom, Kelley took the opportunity to talk with Ashlyn and Ali. To her the couple have a better understanding of what she faced now. Kelley made her way to the couple on the next table.

Ashlyn was scrolling through her phone while Ali is snuggling sleepily beside her on the chair. Ashlyn looks up startled when Kelley suddenly sat in front of her.

"Hey....I need to talk to Ali for a minute. Is she sleeping?"Kelley asked. 

Ashlyn murmured softly to Ali ears to wake her girlfriend up.

"Baby...squirrel want to talk to you. Can you open that pretty eyes of yours?" The blonde keeper conjole her girlfriend.

Kelley watched as Ali slowly open her brown eyes while Ash continued stroking her girlfriend hair.

"What ....wa..nt..tuh dalk bout, Kelley?" Ali mumbled. Kelley scrunched her forehead trying to decipher her fellow defender words. Before she can asked further, Ashlyn chuckled softly while kissing her girlfriend forehead.

"She asked...what do you want to talk about? Is this about Hope?" Ashlyn adds. 

Kelley nodded her head. She looked back at her table where Hope now sitting and staring at her. Kelley waves her hand to let her know she will be back in a while. Hope acknowledged it by giving her a small nod and start to have a small talk with Carli. Kelley turned her attention back to the couple. Ali nudged Ashlyn and whispered to the keeper.

"Baby...I need coffee. Please?" Ashlyn just stand up and kissed Ali on the back of her head and made her way to the coffee pot. Ali looked back at Kelley and waited.

"Erm...I just dont know... I know she want my attention all the time but since Sophie and the accident, she never lets me out of her sight. Its just too much sometimes you know." Kelley starts.

"Do you love her?" Ali asked. "Yes.... Of course. I couldnt imagine my life without her. She's my other half." Kelley replied confidently.

"Then you need to tell that to her, Kelley. I think what happen, it may shakes her up a little. Thats what happen with Ash and me when we are in the long distance. Our keepers they are very rare breed. Their behaviour is the same on an off the field. They like to keep you close so its better to keep an eye of your whereabout. When you are not near them, they become vulnerable and start to think that they were left behind. Its our job as defender to assure them that although we are not near them we will always goes back to them to keep them safe from harm as well. We depend on each other. Do you get it?"

While pondering about what Ali said, Kelley felt a hand on her shoulder. Ashlyn looked down at her while grinning widely. Hope is standing beside her while fidgeting with her hands.

"So... Do you have a nice chat?" Kelley looks up at the keeper and smiles back. She just realised that Ali was asking Ashlyn to give both of them private time to talk. The couple do really have ability to read each other mind. Kelley really wished she can do the same with Hope someday. Looking at her girlfriend, Kelley can't help but smiles lovingly at her.

"Kell....are you done? Do you want to go back to the room?" Hope blurted out suddenly.

"Yeap....Krieger have given me enough shopping tips for the day. Let's go." Kelley grabbed Hope hands in hers and they walk silently to the lift.

Once they were in the lift, Hope bring her arms around Kelley and hug the defender close.

"Do you want to sleep in my room or yours tonight?" Hope asked while nibbling the defender's neck. Kelley's giggles when the keeper's lips went to her ticklish area.

"I'm not gonna stop until you decide, baby." Hope insisted.

Kelley tried to squirm away from Hope strong hold but to no avail. Kelley knows she need to tell the keeper now before she loses her train of thought.

"Can we sleep on each other bed tonight?" Kelley asked suddenly.

Hope stood still. When the lift opened, she stormed to her room and slammed the door shut. Kelley rolled her eyes as she looks at the keeper's back. She know this will happen. When Hope is not happy, she will stormed away. She will not listen to any reason and just walked away. 

Kelley walked to her room and calmly wait for the keeper on her bed. She texted Carli and Ali asking them to give her and Hope some personal time. She know Hope will come to her once her anger cool down a bit. Just as the thought passed her head, Hope opened the connecting door with a slam and stalked to Kelley angrily.

"What! Are you bored with me or something?! What do you want Kell? I cant change who I am. This is what you get!!" Hope bursted out.

Kelley looked on as the keeper pace back and forth in front of her. She pat the bed beside her.

"Do you want to sit down so I can explain to you?"

Hope stand in front of Kelley defiantly. "No! Not until you explain why you dont want to be with me!" Hope can feels her eyes starts to tear up.

Kelley stand up and hug the keeper close to her body. Hope struggled but Kelley keep her hold firm.

"If you struggle further, you will hurt me, babe." Kelley said.

Hope ceased her struggle when she hears that.

"I love you, Hope. I love you so much. I know you like to be near me all the time but you are making other people uncomfortable when you start to glare or scowl at them. I dont want them to feel like that with us. We are girlfriends now and we shouldnt change the way we treat other people after we become girlfriends." Kelley explained.

Hope heard what Kelley said but her mind refused to let go of the fact that her girlfriend asking her to do something that she may not like.

"Why would we have to be on seperate bed tonight then? I dont see how this is connected. We only have this time before we go back tp our respective teams. Why would you want to be apart when we can be together?" Hope grumbled out.

Kelley chuckled. Her girlfriend do have a point. Her initial plan is to try settle back to their routine before they become girlfriends. But Hope is right. They should not waste any opportunity to be together. "You are right. I'm sorry for suggesting that. We shouldn't waste anymore time to spend together. We can sleep anywhere you want to tonight." Kelley replied.

Hope raised her eyebrow not believing that her girlfriend can change her mind so suddenly.

"If you want to sleep on seperate bed tonight, I'm okay with it. Just maybe you can leave the connecting door open." Hope tried to relax her tensed body.

Kelley shakes her head. Her girlfriend really surprise her. Its like the ealier tantrum by the keeper totally forgotten by her. Eventhough she dont like the suggestion, she will try her best to make sure Kelley is happy. That makes Kelley fell more in love with the keeper.

"No...babe I'm fine now. Its just a stupid idea either way. You know I cannot go to sleep without hearing your sweet voice. Now why not we take a shower together and let me give you a massage to make it up to you?" 

Hope looked down into her girlfriend brown eyes. She really want the shower and massage with Kelley but her girlfriend words earlier still haunting her. She pull the defender so they can sit on the bed.

"I think we need to discuss about earlier." Hope insisted.

Kelley pouted her lips. 

"No...baby. We need to talk. You need to tell me the truth. Are you bored with me or something?" Hope asked worriedly.

"No, Hope. Dont ever think that. Its just that you tend to be a bit overprotective after Sophie and my accident. Jill and Cap told me that you will call them at least twice a day to check my whereabout. Is this true?"

Hope looks down ashamed of herself. She know she become too overprotective of her girlfriend. It's not about trust but more about her own vulnerability. She's scared Kelley will leave her one day and she want to make sure that will never happen.

"I know I become clingy, Kell. I'll change okay." The keeper promised.

"No.... You dont need to change, Hope. We just need to make sure we talk to each other about it. Plus I will be clingy with you too if there is somebody else show interests in you. Now how about that shower?" Kelley tries again.

Hope laughter rang out. Kelley is relentless when she want something and this time Hope gives in.


	9. Kelleeeeyyy

"So....how's the talk last night? Judging by the mark on your neck, I believe everything went well huh?" Carli asked knowingly.

Hope just rolled her eyes. She walked to the mirror and found the mark. She smirked when she remembers back to last night shower and the exact time that Kelley leaves the mark. She can still see how beautiful Kelley's look while shouting her name in throes of passion.

"Hellooo.... I'm talking to you here. Where's the kid by the way? I thought you don't let her far from your sight?" Carli jokingly said.

Hope huffed out loud. Her roommate really getting on her nerve at the moment.

"You know what princess. I don’t need to know Kelley's whereabouts 24/7 you know." Hope said confidently. 

After their shower last night, Kelley assured that their relationship still intact. Although there are still hurt and insecurities from Hope, Kelley made her promise to talk about it together. 

"You sure about that? I heard Syd and Pinoe going for the club tonight and if Kelley joining them you know what’s gonna happen." Carli warned.

Before Hope can reply, she received a text from Kelley and as she read it she can feel her smile starts to form on her face.

From Kelley:  
I'm with Alex and Tobs now playing monopoly deals. Alex is vicious! And I think Tobs cheat. You can join us if you want. We are in Tobs room. Love ya!

Carli raised her eyebrow when she see the keeper grinning widely on her phone. 

"Anndddd I will lose you again. It's like talking to the wall." Carli complaints.

"I heard you clear, princess. I just chose to ignore it. By the way Kelley is playing monopoly with her 2 stooges. So no worries about partying too hard." Hope explains.

Carli laughter rang out across the room. 

"Whhhaaat... She's reporting to you now is it? Hope you need to relax a bit. You cant expect the kid to report to you everything she does. Give her a break." Carli tries to reason with the keeper.

"For your information, we have talked about it and I let her decide whether she want to inform me or not of her whereabouts." Hope looked at her roommate challengingly.

Carli put up her hands.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you both. I dont want you to screw up the best thing that happen to you." The midfielder explained.

Hope suddenly hears Kelley laughter from the other room. She just shrugged her shoulder at her roommate and makes her way to the connecting door. When she opens the door she saw Kelley jumping happily on her bed while talking with Ali. When her girlfriend saw her, she made a leaping jump to the keeper. Hope catches Kelley on time before she hit the floor.

"Hope! I won! Ehahahha.... I won the game!! Alex is so piss off so I made a run for it!" Kelley continues laughing happily.

"I'm proud of you Kell. You did it!" Hope plays along.

Ali just shooks her head at her teammates antic. 

"I'm going to Ash's room. Play nice and don’t do anything on my bed." The defender reminds before she left the room.

Few minutes later, they hear Carli close the other door as well after shouting something about Abby. Hope lies down on her bed and Kelley sprawled on top of her. 

"Babe, Syd invited us to join her to this new club. You wanna go?" Kelley whispered softly.

Her fingers playing with the collar of Hope shirts. Hope take a deep breath. She knows Kelley like to go out and have fun and she doesn’t want to be the one to stop that. She pushed Kelley's chin up so she can look into her eyes.

"Do you want to go?" Hope asked back.

"I will only go if you go. I'm okay if you don't want to." Kelley replied timidly.

"Tell you what. Let's compromise. We both go and have few drinks. We'll laugh at Syd and Pinoe and after that we comeback. Deal?" 

Kelley nods her head and grin happily. She jumped out and run to her room.

"We need to dress now! Can you tell Syd we are going?" Kelley shouted back to Hope.

Hope smiled when she look at how happy Kelley is. Ten minutes later both are standing in front of the club with Syd, Pinoe, Alex and Tobin. Hope glanced at her girlfriend. Although its a bit cooler that night, Kelley chose to wear a dress tonight. 

A very tight dress that clings to every parts of her body. Hope can feel her jaw clenched tightly. She grabbed Kelley hands as they walked into the club together. When Kelley look at her and raised her eyebrows questioningly, Hope just shrugged her shoulder.

"I don't plan to lose you tonight." Hope explained. 

Although Hope only refers for their night out, Kelley seems to understand what the keeper really meant and kissed her lips assuringly.

"You'll never lose me at all, baby and I will not lose you either. Now let's have fun!" Kelley replied excitedly.

That was half an hour ago. At the moment, Kelley is not having fun at all. While the rest of her friends laughing and dancing happily, her moods turned sour. It happens when all she does is watching guy after guy coming on to her girlfriend. Oh Hope doesn't even bat an eye towards her admirers but it doesn't seem to deter them. They kept coming back!

At first Kelley found it funny that Hope is giving her famous death glare to anyone that dare come near her. But now its her turn to glare at her girlfriend's admirer. However her glare doesn't seem to be as effective as Hope. When another guy making his way to her girlfriend at the bar, Kelley had enough. She stomped angrily to Hope's side. 

Hope rolled her eyes at another lame attempt from her so called admirers. She just wished she was being left alone while waiting on Kelley. Her girlfriend has joined Syd and Pinoe on the dance floor and Hope did not take her eyes away from her girlfriend since then. Until the admirers started to pour in. While trying to deflect another drink offer she suddenly felt Kelley presence behind her.

"Let's go. I'm tired." Kelley blurted out.

Hope just nod her head and paid for her drinks. When she turned back, Kelley already walked to the front door. Hope runs to catch up.

"Hey, baby wait. What's the hurry. I thought you want to dance? Are you okay?" Hope asked worriedly. 

Kelley ignored her calls and kept walking. Once outside, she turned and pushed Hope on the shoulder.

"I'm so angry at you! How dare they come on to you! And you just sit there looking beautiful! How dare you!" 

Hope was surprised at first. But when she heard what Kelley accused her of, she starts to smile.

"You are angry because I looked pretty? So what do you want me to do? Make myself ugly?" Hope asked amusedly.

"Don't you dare laugh! This is not funny okay. I don't like it when they all coming on to you." Kelley stomp her foots angrily.

Hope puts up her hand. She doesn’t want to anger her small girlfriend any further.

"Let's get a taxi, baby. It's a long walk to the hotel." Hope urged. When she saw the slight nod from Kelley, she put her hands to call for the taxi. Kelley turned quiet during their way back to the hotel.

Once they reached Hope's room, Kelley bursted out again. Hope sits down while Kelley pace back and forth in front of her. Lucky for them, both their roommates still haven't return back to the room.

"New rules. You should not wear any leather jacket and pants ever again. Or better yet, you are prohibited to wear anything with leather again." Kelley starts.

Hope just raised her eyebrow at Kelley. 

"Nope. I will not do it if you never explain why suddenly you are mad at me." 

Kelley pouts her lips while looking at Hope with her puppy sad face.

"It's not gonna work this time, baby." Hope insists.

Kelley starts her pace again while mumbling to herself.

"You know I can hear you right. You cannot force me, baby. I am stronger than you and no Carli will never agrees to lock me also. I'm the keeper remember?" Hope waited while Kelley sighed heavily.

"Well, I'm jealous okay!! They all keep trying to buy you drinks and all. Didn't they know you are my girlfriend!" Kelley emphasis while stomping her foot again.

Hope grinned widely. She liked it when Kelley becomes jealous with her admirers. Although there was nothing to be worried about it’s just nice to know that she can evoke such feeling from her girlfriend. She pulled her pacing girlfriend to her lap. Kelley refused to face the keeper.

"Kell, baby look at me please. There's no reason for you to be jealous at all. I have loved you so long I've never looked at anyone else at all. There is no one for me but you." She grabbed Kelley face and kissed her hard on the lips.

When she pulled back, Kelley's eyes remained close. Kelley turned to straddle Hope and put her head at the juncture of Hope's shoulder and hug her close to her body.

"I'm sorry I pushed you." Kelley mumbled out softly.

"Don't worry about it, Kell. I understand. You still love me?" Hope asked jokingly.

She feel Kelley holds on her tightening up. 

"I never stop, babe. I love you." Kelley pulled back and pecks Hope on the lips.

She didn't stop until Hope is laughing hysterically. Hope starts to tickle her girlfriend and they were laughing and wrestling on the bed when Kelley's phone beeps for incoming text. Kelley rolled off Hope and read the text.

From Ali:  
Hey Kell, I'll be sleeping in Ash's room tonight. She's feeling a bit down so she need some tender loving care. You know how it is with our keeper.

Kelley smile when she read that. Yes she knows how needy their keepers are. Talking about her keeper, she looked back down and Hope adoringly.

"My roomate not coming back tonight. Wanna sleepover?" Kelley wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

They have more than sleepover that night before falling asleep with a smile on their faces.


	10. Splash of krashlyn

Carli watched as Hope try to persuade Kelley to move off her lap so she can make her way to the bathroom. Currently Kelley was sprawling sleepily on top of the keeper. After few more tries Hope manage to untangle herself from her girlfriend and made her way quickly to the bathroom. Carli pretends to read her book while staring at the couple discretely from the top of her book.

Today the team was given a free time to recover from the game before their flight tonight for the next game. Kelley let Hope decide how they want to spend the day and it didn't surprise her that the keeper chose to stay inside and just relax. She let Hope catch up on her reading while she leans close against the keeper while watching her favorite show. 

Once her show finished, she keep trying to distract Hope from her reading. She wants her girlfriend attention dammit! The book shouldn't be more interesting than her. After few poking and her hands being slapped away, Kelley growled and puffed her breath loudly. Her pouting lips make their normal appearance.

Hope tried to hold herself from giving in. She kept putting aside her reading and now when the team was given a free time, she plans to finish it. But from her side view she knows her girlfriend is pouting heavily and if Kelley not happy, Hope know she will not be happy too.

She pull Kelley to her lap, let Kelley rest her head on her shoulder while she read the story out loud not before giving few kisses on the defender's lips. After awhile she knows her girlfriend is falling asleep and Hope continues her reading in silence. However, her bladder doesn't let her stay on the bed long so she softly whispers for Kelley to let her go to the bathroom. She makes sure they keep their interactions PG as Carli also chose to stay in the room as well. 

Carli knows whatever happens last night totally changes the duo dynamic. It seems now Kelley is the one that keeping the keeper close. Carli just shakes her head. This two really give her whiplash with their interactions. It’s hard to keep up! After awhile Hope walked out from the bathroom and makes her way back to her bed. Kelley welcomes her with a kiss. Although she can't see the keeper's face she knows her friend is grinning happily.

"Urghhh.... You guys make me want to throw up. Enough with the kisses already." Carli huffed to the couple.

"Jealous, much?" Hope smirked at her roommate. Her grin turns wider when she heard Kelley chuckled happily beside her.

"Yeah, Carli. Jealous much?" Kelley added.

"Please....you are still at honeymoon stage. After this I'm sure you will become like normal couple." Carli said jokingly.

"Never! I will always make sure Hope know how much I love her by giving her kisses! Every day like this!" Kelley said confidently while kissing all over Hope faces. 

Hope just laughed at her girlfriend attentions. She knows Kelley meant whatever she said. Hope also made promise to herself that she will make sure their honeymoon phase isn't over ever.

Ali walked in from the connecting door and smiles while looking at Hope and Kelley.

"Hey lovebirds. Wanna go for a walk? Ash needs the fresh air so I am the designated company. You guys can join us?" Ali asked.

"I don't want to go! You cannot force me!" They heard Ashlyn shouting from the other room.

Ali ignores her girlfriend and just looks at the three occupants in the room.

"No you go ahead. I need a nap." Carli replied.

"Okay! Can we go baby? Can we? Can we?" Kelley starts to jump on he bed.

Hope knows she cannot denies Kelley after looking at her excited face. Hope looked back at Ali and just shrugged her shoulder.

"Why not. Let's go." She replied softly.

Kelley jumped out excitedly while running to the other room. Hope can hear her girlfriend shouting excitedly at Ash.

"Yeay! Ash let’s go! Your girlfriend said so! If you don't go there will be no more sexy times!" Kelley urged on.

Ali looked at Hope in shocked. She can't believe that Kelley will tell her girlfriend that. Before she can say anything, Ashlyn burst into the room and hug her from behind.

"Babyyyy.... I'm just joking. Let's go for that walk. You want to go shopping?" Ashlyn offered suddenly.

Ali just rolled her eyes and walked out from the room. Ashlyn looked at Hope sheepishly before following her girlfriend out the door. Hope smirked at Carli while watching her fellow keeper. 

"Babe.... Let's go! Did Ash say something about shopping today?" Kelley pulled Hope along behind her while walking out the door. Hope feels her eyes widen when she heard that.

"Erm... It's just a suggestion baby. Nothing else. But... If you want to...we can go also." Hope replied.

While walking out the room she can hear Carli laughter rang across the room.

"You are both whipped!" Carli shouted out.

Hope and Ashlyn were waiting on the bench outside for their girlfriend to finish their shopping.

"This is all your faults, Harris. In what world that you think shopping is a good idea? Now we will have to wait few hours for them to finish." Hope starts.

Ashlyn just shrugged her shoulder while continues playing with her phone.

"You'll also suggest it if it means you will get sexy times tonight." Ashlyn replied cheekily.

"You know we are going to be in a flight tonight right. I don't think Ali will support mile high club?" 

"Ewwww gross! Nobody wants that. I can assure you if she willing we will find a time for it. You just need to be flexible about it." Ashlyn replied confidently.

"TMI, Harris. Hey can I ask you about something?" When Harris nods her head, Hope continued.

"How do you avoid getting jealous when someone starts hitting on Krieger?"

Ashlyn just raised her eyebrow.

"It helps that she ignored them. But I just talk to her about it sometimes. Believe it or not I get more attention when I tell her I'm jealous. Why... Is this about Kelley?" Ashlyn asked back.

Hope hesitated. She didn't know whether Kelley would approve if she discussed their relationship. It just that she know Ashlyn has been with Krieger for few years and they show that long distance relationship worked. Oh they have few bumps here and there but they make sure it doesn't affect the team. Plus she knows even though the couple has broken up initially she was quite impressed with how Ashlyn just fly to Ali when she was hurt. She remembered how Ali gains her strength back from that. 

"You know you need to ask for me to answer right?" Ashlyn nudged her on the shoulder.

"It's just that sometimes it’s hard, you know. With her so far away and you know how that Sophie keeps trying her luck with Kelley. It’s getting annoying! I know you said about talking to her but it doesn't help. I keep picturing that one day she will realise she can do better." Hope sadly explained.

"Hmm....I should tell you about my story with a certain German goalkeeper. Back then when Ali and I just start back our relationship, there was this other keeper that's keep getting in our way. I know Ali didn't like her or anything but I cannot help but feel jealous. It doesn't help that Nadine keep provoking me trying to get into fight with her. So I do what a good girlfriend will do." Ashlyn stop for impact.

"I tell on her!" 

Hope laughed out loud. She didn't know that the advice really will be that simple.

"For your information, Ali doesn’t question it at all. She believed me whole heartily and the next day she confronts Nadine on it. That’s when I know I don't need to be worried about our relationship at all." Ashlyn continued confidently.

"I don't think it will be that easy for me and Kelley. Thanks, Ash you know for trying to help." 

"You'll never know if you don't try Hope." Ashlyn urged on.

Hope just keeps silent while pondering what her fellow keeper said. She watched as Ali and Kelley still busy bargaining with the storekeeper about their purchase. She knows after this Kelley will want her ice cream fixed. Suddenly she saw two guys coming towards the pair. While Kelley busy trying on the hats the guys approached them and tried to start a conversation. Hope started to make her way to the pair however she was stopped by Ashlyn.

"Hey, they can handle it. If not we are not far to protect them." Ashlyn reasoned out.

Hope sat back down. Ali pulled Kelley alongside her and they made few conversations with the guys. After awhile they saw the guys left with a smiling faces and the pair made their way back to the bench to their respective girlfriend.

"Watch and learn, Solo." Ashlyn suddenly voice out.

Kelley sits beside her and started to rambles on happily about her purchase. Hope listens attentively and smiles at how simple things can make her girlfriend happy. While beside her Ashlyn is pulling Ali on her laps.

"Who's the guys and what they want with you?" Ashlyn pout her lips playfully.

Ali perched on top of Ashlyn laps just rolled her eyes. But when her girlfriend pouting lips still remains she kissed the keeper's forehead.

"Nobody, Ash. They just some fans."  
Ali mumbled out.

"But why they look so happy?" Ashlyn forheads furrowed deep.

"Maybe because I promised I will look for their sign on our next game. They will be coming to see us." Ali explained.

"I don't like it. You are smiling at other people. Especially with those guys." Ashlyn whined.

"Hey, they are just fans. I can't be rude to them. Tell you what...I will let you decide anything we gonna do tonight, okay?" Ali relents. 

She knows sometimes Ashlyn like to pretend to be jealous because she wants something. She will just let it go as long it makes her other half happy. Plus, she knows how much Ashlyn hates to wait for her while she shops. So she let this be as a reward for her loving girlfriend.

"Anything?" Ashlyn wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yes, baby. Anything." Ali pecks her in the lips.

Ashlyn smiled dreamily. She started to plan how she wants to spend her time with her girlfriend that night. It's rare for Ali to gives in to her but she will takes the opportunities when its given. Her thoughts were interrupted by the throat clearing beside her. She looks at Hope smirking at her. Ali was distracted by Kelley so she let her smiles showed. 

"It's that easy huh?" Hope whispered.

Ashlyn just nodded her head. She loves it when Ali gives in. She knows that Ali knows she was just pretending to be jealous. But it still thrilled her that Ali gave her the attention if she wanted to. She really loves her girlfriend.

"Baby, Kelley want an ice cream. You want anything?" Ali asked. She caress her girlfriend cheek while looking into her eyes adoringly.

"Nah... It’s fine. I'm sure you have tired feet already. You can rest while me and Hope buy the ice cream. Choc mint right?" Ashlyn replied. She didn't even think to ask Hope because she knows Hope will never says no.

Ali nodded her head excitedly. She places a kiss on the keeper's lips gratefully. Her girlfriend really is considerate and very sweet. 

"I love you." Ali whispered lovingly.

"Love you too." Ashlyn replied back before making her way with Hope to the ice cream stands.

"I'm actually quite surprise that you can tame the wild Harris. She looked so besotted with you." Kelley said.

"It’s both way Kelley. She always said that I made her a better person but she made me want to be better too. She's just too humble to notice it." Ali replied without taking her eyes away from her girlfriend. 

"Hey, you are one to talk. Hope totally is different person nowadays and I believed it’s all because of you." Ali added.

Kelley blushed furiously. She gets a lot of same comments from other players as well.

"Hey, Ali. Can I ask you something?" 

When Ali nods her head, Kelley continued.

"Erm I know last time we talked you suggested for Hope and I to discuss about her jealousy. I don't think it worked. Especially when I go back to New Jersey. I don't know what to do to assure her anymore." Kelley let out.

"Hmm...Each relationship is different, Kelley. What worked for me may not work for you. But what we can do is assure our love ones we will always be there." Ali explained.

"I know Hope loves you very much, Kelley. Everyone can see that. I believed when you love someone, you cannot give up on them." Ali added on while her mind goes back to her brother.

"Hey, everything’s okay?" Hope asked suddenly.

"Yeah, baby everything’s fine." Kelley replied. She kissed Hope's cheek for assurance.

Ashlyn looked at Ali questioningly. Ali just shrugged her shoulder and smile. Ashlyn gave her girlfriend's ice cream but Ali just raised her eyebrow. Ashlyn sighed and stomp her feet.

"You always take mine, baby. But today you need to stick to yours." Ashlyn pouts. 

She pulled back her own ice cream to herself. Ali always ordered chocolate mint and Ashlyn like oreo cookies mint. However, Ali will always want her ice cream first and finish her own after it if Ashlyn didn't finish it in time. Once she bought the same flavor for both of them, she have to sleep on the couch that night. 

"Okay." Ali just stands up, ignored Ashlyn offered hands and started to make her way back to the hotel. Ashlyn was so shocked that Ali just ignored her it takes few minutes for her to realise that the defender has left her behind.

"You can take mine. Baby! I'm just joking!" Ashlyn chased her girlfriend.

Hope chuckled softly. She feels Kelley grabbing her hands and they slowly walked back together to the hotel. They laughed when they saw Ashlyn offering both her ice cream to Ali while Ali keep ignoring her. 

Ashlyn sighed and throw away her ice cream or Ali's ice cream in the garbage. She said something that made Ali stop and turn back to look at her girlfriend. 

"I'm sorry baby. I love you. I've already thrown mine away. You can have the last one." Ashlyn tried again.

Ali walked back to Ashlyn and take the ice cream and gives her girlfriend a kiss and pulled her close. 

"Nah... We can share." Ali smiled into the kiss. They share the rest of the ice cream on the way back.

Hope just shakes her head and looked down at her girlfriend. Kelley just finished with her ice cream and looked at the keeper hopefully. Hope rolled her eyes and gave her unfinished desert to her girlfriend. Apparently what Carli said is true. Both of them are really whipped.


	11. New start

"Babe! I scored! Hehehe I scored! Did you see it?" Kelley shouted excitedly on the phone.

Hope smiles widely. Kelley just finished her games against Portland. Hope was really proud of Kelley. The defender never really gives up on her team even though they were against bigger and tougher teams. For her girlfriend to even scored the winning goal, that was like icing on top of the cake.

"Sorry, baby. I fell asleep towards the end. I will try to watch the highlights later." Hope jokingly said.

"Whaaaatt....Hope! I've already told you I've got a game tonight. You promise you will root for me.  
How do you do that if you don’t see it till the end?" Hope grinned. From Kelley voice she knows her girlfriend is pouting her lips heavily.

"Sorry, Kell. I tried to stay awake but the training is hard today. Laura made us do the beeping test today." Hope replied. 

"Owh, it's okay. Yeah you can watch the replay. Maybe you should go have a rest now. I'm going out to celebrate with the team." Kelley said glumly.

"Huh? Is there gonna be any Canadian player celebrating with you? Who else will be there?" Hope asked worriedly.

"Hmm....maybe I should celebrate with her cause my girlfriend don’t even bother to watch my game." Kelley replied petulantly.

"Baby....Kell. I'm just joking with you. Of course I saw you score the goal. You are so good at losing your defender. Maybe you should be a forward rather than defender." Hope compliment

"Really! Yeay, you watched it! Yeah, I miss being a forward but I like to play in front of you more." Kelley replied sheepishly.

Hope can hear Kelley's name being called by her teammates.

"Erm maybe you should go celebrate. Don’t forget to call me tonight when you are back to your room. I love you." Hope said lovingly.

"Okay. I love you more! And I miss you so much!!! I can't wait for the next camp to see you. Meanwhile don't let anyone else fall in love with you. Love you, babe!" Kelley replied happily.

Hope laughed at her girlfriend. Yes she is worried still about Sophie but Jill had promised that she will look out for Kelley for her. It’s not that she don't trust that Kelley can take care of herself but the Canadian player can be shifty sometimes. So it’s better to be prepared.

2 hours later, Hope received a text from Kelley.

From Kelley:  
Don't be mad. Think am drunk. Sleepy now. Love you. 

Hope frowned while reading the text. She dials her girlfriend number. Kelley picks it up on the first ring.

"Baby.... What happen?" Hope blurted out.

"Jill saaaid...text you. Babe, I'm sleeeepyyyy. Sleepy time."Kelley grumbled unhappily. 

Hope knows there's no point to talk to her girlfriend while she's drunk and sleepy. Kelley will refuse to do anything until she got her rest.

"Okay, Kell. I'll call Jill. But you promise you okay?" Hope asked worriedly.

"Mmmmm...hmmm..okay..promise." Kelley mumbled.

Few minutes later Hope heard Kelley soft snoring from the phone. She ended the call and dials another number. 

"It's nothing to be worried about, Hope. Your girl sure can handle herself. Sophie tried to kiss her tonight in the toilet and Kelley slapped her. I think she will feel it tomorrow." Jill explained.

"Where are you?! I thought you suppose to look out for her!" Hope shouted angrily.

"Hey she went to toilet, okay. I didn't know that Sophie followed her." Jill replied apologetically.

"What happen now?" 

"I think Sophie is too drunk to remember what happen but we will talk to her again. We come back straight after that." 

Hope can feel her palms clutching tightly on the phone. She really want to be there to protect her girlfriend and her commitment to Seattle game is the only thing that stopping her to take another next flight out. Apparently the Canadian didn't get that Kelley is hers. Hope takes a deep breath to calm down. 

The next day she waited patiently for Kelley to call her. The phone rang in the afternoon 3 hours after their usual facetime date.

"Hope, babe I'm sorry....I've overslept! I've got hangover too." Kelley apologised. Her pouting lips jutted out unhappily.

Hope tried to hold in her smile. She's mad at first because now they only have little time to talk. In one hour time, the keeper needs to go for her training already. But she's also cannot be mad at her girlfriend when she made that pouty face.

"Yeah... You need to tell me what happen last night, Kell." Hope urged on.

"Erm, when I was in the toilet she suddenly grabbed me and tried to kiss me. Then I pushed her away and slapped her." 

Kelley hesitates to tell Hope what happen the night before. She knows her girlfriend worries and she need to calm her down. But apparently she forgot that she didn't mention anything about the midfielder's aggressiveness.

"She grabbed you!! Why Jill never said anything? I will take the flight tonight, baby. No arguments!" Hope firmed up her decision.

"Hey, babe calm down please. See she didn't grab me that hard. There's no bruised at all." Kelley pulls up her right sleeves.

Hope scrunched her forehead. Kelley hardly wear sweater during their facetime date but today her girlfriend does. She looks at Kelley suspiciously.

"Show me the other arm, Kell." Hope instructs.

Hope can see Kelley reluctant to do so and that confirm her suspicion. 

"I'll be at your place tonight after the game. You better make sure you stay at home, Kell." Hope insists.

Kelley notice that Hope has revert back using her old nickname. It only happens when the keeper is really mad. So she just relents and nods her head. After Hope ended the call, she quickly made a call to Jill.

"Jill, Hope is coming tonight. Can you make sure Sophie doesn't come near me in the meantime? She's really mad that Sophie grabbed me and I think better get Captain to step in as well. I'm scared of what she will do to Sophie although she deserved it." Kelley rushed out.

Jill sighed deeply. She really hate it when her friend getting into trouble. She watched as Sophie sat down glumly at the kitchen counter staring blindly into space. After she ended the call with Kelley after giving few more assurance to the defender, she walked closer to Sophie.

"I've screwed up. I know. I think I need to apologise to Kelley. I know she's with Hope but it hurts you know. Hope is not the right person for her." Sophie starts.

"But Soph, Hope really loves her. I understand that you cannot accept it at the moment, but you cannot hurt Kelley like last night." Jill persists.

Sophie eyes widen shockingly. 

"Hurt her? I never want to hurt her! I just want to show her that I can be that person for her too."

"No...Sophie. You hurt her last night when you grabbed her hands. If you really love someone shouldn't you let her be happy? And if she is happy with Hope you should be happy for her too."

Sophie looks down at her hands regretfully. Maybe what Jill said have some truth behind it. She doesn't want to lose Kelley as a friend and if this continues she know she will. 

"I get what you trying to say, Jill. I will apologise to Kelley later." Sophie decides. 

"Erm... Maybe you should wait on that. Apparently Hope knows about what happen last night and she's coming over to visit Kelley. I suggest you make yourself scarce in the meantime."

Sophie was scared. She knows Hope is coming for her. Maybe she will have a sleepover at Captain’s house for few nights. At least Hope will not let out her anger with the Rampone kids there. 

Few days passed and Sophie takes a deep breath of relief. Her plans worked. After explaining about what happen and how sorry she was about the situation, Captain agreed to let her stay for few days until Hope goes back to Seattle. She also sends a text to Kelley to apologise for her behavior.  
In the meantime she just needs to avoid any meeting with Hope. Oh she knows Hope's attend their training and glaring at her throughout the whole session. However, she kept her distance from Kelley and make sure she was surrounded by other players all the time. It worked for the past 3 days but it doesn’t work today.

She was sipping her coffee in the cafe while reading a newspaper. Today she was feeling a bit braver to go out by herself. By herself means that Christie and her kids are somewhere around shopping while she sat down in the café waiting for them. She heard the chair in front of her was pulled back. She is now staring into ice blue cold eyes of US goalkeeper.

"Well..well..well…What do we have here? I thought you will be hiding forever. I'm really looking forward to this day." Hope softly growled out.

Sophie was shocked speechless. She can feel her body shivered in fear and tensed out ready to run. However, she cannot force herself to move away. She watched on as Hope sipping her coffee slowly while continues glaring at her.

"You don't have to say anything. Let me do all the talk. Now, first...you tried to hit on MY girlfriend, then you tried to hurt and humiliate me in front of my friends and last but not least you tried to sabotage our relationship. Because I love Kelley, I don't do anything before this. But now you hurt HER! You leave your marks on her and that is the only one I cannot accept! Tell me Sophie, anything you want to say before I throw this hot coffee to your face?!" Hope threatens out.

Sophie flinched. She knows Hope will make good of her threats. The keeper doesn't really care about consequences and that's when she realised that Hope really loves Kelley. She didn’t care about what happen as long as she can protect Kelley. Hope really loves Kelley and Kelley loves her back. All this while she thought she have the chance but now it’s clear she didn't even have any slight chances at all. 

"I just want to apologise on my previous behavior, Hope. I know I made lots of mistakes but now that I realised how much you loves her...I can't compete with that. I'm honestly sorry for that. I hope you and Kelley can forgives me. If you think throwing that coffee to my face will make up for it, then go ahead. I just hope we all can be friends still. I like Kelley but I know you love her more. I will step out, Hope. Don't worry." Sophie said resignedly.

Hope just looked on suspiciously at the midfielder while tightening her hold on the coffee cup. She can still feel her anger burning hotly in her veins but after hearing the Canadian apology she didn't think throwing her coffee is a good way to patch things up.

Hope looked out the window and watched Kelley playing with the Rampone kids. Hope bribed Rylie and Reece with candy to tell her where Sophie is and to distract her girlfriend. Christine’s warning before she went inside the cafe still ringing in her ears but she ignored it.

While Hope distracted by Kelley, Sophie stared back at Hope face. She can see a corner of Hope lips turned up and her whole face soften instantly. Now she can see how Hope looked at Kelley and she know her decision is the right one. She shouldn't step in between this two. They make a perfect couple.

"I'm not gonna throw my coffee at you. But remember this, if I have ever hear you tried anything funny with Kelley again, there will be no warning what will happen to you. I will just come to you when you least expected it." Hope said without blinking an eye.

"Hey....babe! There you are. Oh... Hi Sophie. Erm... Everything okay, Hope?" Kelley asked worriedly. She just realised that her girlfriend is missing from her side and when she saw the cafe she know Hope can't resists to get the coffee.

However she was shocked to see that Hope was sitting calmly in front of her teammate. The past few days she was subject to the overprotective girlfriend all over again. She even uses it to her advantage to prevent Hope from looking for Sophie and avenge on her behalf. She has forgiven Sophie when she received the text from her. Even Jill has called her up to explain how remorseful her teammate is. Once she tells Hope about it the keeper just shrugged it off.

"I believed it once I saw it." And that’s the end of their conversation.

Kelley saw Hope tighten her hold on the coffee cup. Ignoring Sophie, she gingerly sit down on Hope's lap and pushed up her chin to look up at her.

"Babe...I miss you out there. Where's my coffee huh?" Kelley tries to distract her girlfriend in the hope that her teammate makes the run for it. But when Sophie remains seated she frowned.

"Relax, baby. I'm just having a chat with her. Right, Sophie?" Hope growled out.

Kelley turned her head and looks at the midfielder. Sophie nodded her head in confirmation. She cleared her throat.

"Kelley, I just want to say how sorry I am for what happen before. I also like to apologise for hurting you and Hope. I hope we can be friends. Truce, Hope?" Sophie offered her hand.

Hope sighed deeply. Although she was suspicious but she knows it’s the right thing to do so she accepted the offered hand. Sophie let herself out after that calling Jill to arrange her moving back into her house.

After Sophie left, Kelley snuggled close to Hope's. She kissed Hope on both of her cheeks.

"I'm so proud of you, Hope. You didn't let your anger control your action. Now let’s forget about the coffee and let’s spend time together before you leave." Kelley suggested.

They walked out the cafe together hand in hand. Hope doesn’t know what the future will be for them but at least she will not need to worry about the Canadian player anymore.


End file.
